


Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes

by mua_mua



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, BTW Puffy and Sam die. You know what happened to Cinderella's parents don't you?, F/M, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Puffy and Sam are Dream's parents, This might be an excuse for me to put Dream in a dress eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mua_mua/pseuds/mua_mua
Summary: DnB romance with a Cinderella twist!! The fairytale no one asked for, but I feel like you deserve LOL. Also, Dream is a strong independent princess who can also save himself! (Actually I'm not sure how that will happen in the story) Btw I have no intentions of ending the story with the marriage. Imma def delve into Dream's life in the castle!Featuring:Dream as poor little CinderellaTechnoblade as reluctant Crown PrincePhilza as Emperor who seriously wants his son to get married already so that he can retireWilbur and Tommy as annoying brothers to the Crown Prince (but they do care deeply for their brother and want him to be happy)Badboyhalo and George as tiny people AKA “I didn’t want to make them anthropomorphic mice”Sapnap as Snazzy Fairy Godfather with a bit of an attitude and sailor’s mouthSchlatt as Evil Stepfather. Isn't he always the villain?Karl and Quackity as the Stepbrothers “What are you doing, step-bro?!” JK there's none of that here. Unless someone helps me write that LOLand many more!
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy/Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 24
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DREAM IS A DISNEY PRINCESS! WE ALL KNOW THIS! And seriously the song A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes??? Bruhhhh, it literally matches up with Dream. has someone done a Cinderella DnB story yet? I can't remember one. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

“Dream! You ungrateful bastard! Why aren’t the dishes washed yet? And is this dust on the windowsill? Do we live in a stable or mansion? If we had guests, they would simply faint from this horrendous mess!” Schlatt exclaimed, spiny fingers rubbing the sill for nonexistent dust that he claimed to exist. 

“I apologize. I will fix it right away, sir.” Dream bows his head, keeping his eyes to the ground. Last time he tried looking at Schlatt, he was slapped for his trouble. Then, he was whipped as punishment for making Schlatt dirty his hand in the first place. It was an experience he didn’t wish to repeat.

Schlatt sighs, exasperatingly. “How have you not done it yet? You’ve been working here 8 years already and you still don’t have it down. Your father and mother would be very disappointed.” Schlatt shakes his stupid little head once again and whispers under his breath. “No wonder they left this world so early.”

Dream held his breath, shoulders tense, struggling to keep his anger in at the mention of his dead parents. He had to suck it up and keep it in, no matter how much it ripped his crumbling heart to threads. Unable to even defend himself, how could he even think to defend his parents. Condemned to eternal servitude to a wicked witch and his two equally as evil sons, this was his life now. Dream turns away, muttering that he had to go grab the duster.

“Boy, speak up. It’s trouble enough you can’t do anything in this household. Do your manners have to be nonexistent as well? It’s a pity your good looks are being wasted” Schlatt tutted before walking away to do whatever villains do on their day off. 

Dream looks to watch Schlatt recede back up the stairs before letting out a deep breath. He then starts towards the storage room. There was work to be done.

~~o~~

It wasn’t always like this. There was a period of time where Dream was happy. Where Dream wasn’t afraid to speak the truth and pursue his whims. It was a time when his parents were still alive.

_A young dirty blonde boy runs through a flowering field, giggling and screaming all the while. The skies are clear blue and the sun shines down, reflecting the little boy’s joy. The tall grasses come up to the boy’s chin and he is barely able to see where he is running. But it did not matter because he had a fairy godfather watching over him. Or at least, that is what his father told him everyday when he was telling him bedtime stories._

_“Dream! Come back here, you little monster!” A rough yet kind voice calls out._

_Dream, only cries in delight, pressing himself harder to run that bit faster. “You can’t catch me!” Dream turns his head to see his father rapidly slowing down and laughs more._

_“Oh I can’t!” His father, Sam, cheerfully grins and points. “But she can!”_

_“What?!” Dream faces forward once more, only to run directly into his mother's awaiting arms. He crashes into her billowing silky dress with a soft thump. “Mom! You cheated! You said you were going to stay on the picnic blanket.”_

_Puffy smiles, rosy cheeks complimenting her youthful complexion. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I got bored without my two rascals.”_

_Sam, who had caught up, scoffs in protest. “Hey! I’m not a rascal!” But he isn’t dignified with a response._

_Pulling Dream up on her hips, she squeezes his chubby cheeks before starting the trek back to the picnic blanket. “Besides, who said you could run off before eating. You must be starving! I had the kitchen servants whip up your favorite dessert: Strawberry Shortcake!”_

_Dream giggles in delight, emerald eyes crinkling in mirth. “This is the best day ever! I love you Mom! Dad!”_

_His parents smile back. “We love you too, our sweet little Dream.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think? I got finals approaching so Idk when I can update next but I got half of the next chapter ready lol. Sorry for how short this one is. Also does anyone have a better way for page breaks. I literally just put capital O's.


	2. Introducing His Royal Highness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno has been long confident in his role to ascend the throne, but the idea of an Empress by his side? Not so much. If only he could meet the boy from summer again...
> 
> Meanwhile, Dream faces the everyday struggles of spoiled brait brothers and their father. Luckily, his best friends have a surprise for him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAOOO SOMEONE BOOKMARKED AND WAS LIKE “WHY ARE KARL AND QUACKITY VILLAINS? WHAT ABOUT KARLNAPITY” 
> 
> HAHAHAHAH u honestly made my day! I had to make someone the villain! I’m sorry! But the good news is this: I don’t want them to be villiains. so they’re more like bratty little kids that weren’t taught any better so they still have room for improvement u know? like you can still teach those people to be better. Don’t we love redemption? Also karlnapity?? But maybe I’ll do something about that? :) 
> 
> ALSO LMAOOO i went crazy on this chapter. So first chapter was 660 words right? This chapter is 6600 words. HAHAHAH. I actually wrote it the day I posted first chapter but spent a few days adding more and proofreading LOL. Tell me if there's any mistakes tho!
> 
> To the person who tried to teach me pagebreak. Turns out I am too dumb to figure it out. I will try again on a diff fic LOL
> 
> ANYWAYS ENJOY!!

“I want to be free! In the wild!” Techno throws up his arms in exasperation, long pink braids swish from the motion. His muscular figure was dressed in a simple white dress shirt and tan breeches tucked into knee-high coal black boots.

“Techno, you’re not Tarzan. This is a different Disney movie.” Another man with kind brown eyes and fluffy brown hair counters. He pulls at the fabric of his forest green trenchcoat.

“What did you say, Wilbur?”

“Uhhhh I don’t know,” Wilbur whispers with confusion in his voice. “I have a sneaking suspicion a greater force just made me break the fourth wall though?” His eyes flick around, peering at the room as if the ghost of the author would be there.

“Uh huh...you do you Wilbur. Anyways, Phil, won’t you listen to me?” Techno turns to address the Emperor, who stands in full regal attire complete with a golden crown bedazzled with diamonds and sapphires.

“It’s time for you to grow up, Techno. You can’t go into the forest anymore and play make-believe anymore,” Phil sighs.

Wilbur snorts. “Wait Techno, are you still hung up on that boy? You know, the one you ran off to play with in the forest when we were at our summer villa? You abandoned me to take care of Tommy to go play with him. What was his name again? I think it was something weird?” 

“I’m not hung up on him! But his name was Green...We didn’t actually give each other our real names.”

“I don’t know Techno~ For someone like you who doesn’t care all too much, it’s quite interesting you remember someone’s name from 8 years ago~ Meanwhile, I bet you can’t name a single person from the Royal Council who we meet with every month. Not to mention, we still go to that same summer villa cause you beg for it every year,” Wilbur teases with a wagging finger. 

“T-that’s got nothing to do with this!” Techno’s face flushes red, unable to keep his composure after being exposed so damn hard.

“Hush boys, that’s not my concern right now. My word is final, Techno. At the ball in a month’s time, you will find the future Empress and you will ascend the throne in due time. I am inviting all the fair gentlemen and ladies from the entire kingdom. It’s inevitable that one will strike your interest. Who knows maybe that boy will be there as well.”

“...” Techno’s lips were tight, face set with uncertainty.

“This is for your own good and know that I’m doing this because I love you. A life alone can be quite miserable. A steady loving partner will help you in a king’s journey and the kingdom will prosper in turn.” Phil places a hand on Techno’s shoulder in a firm yet comforting grip.

“... _ What if I don’t? What if they don’t love me? _ ...” Techno looked down, pink locks falling to the front to mask the insecurity clear on his face.

Phil smiles, gently grasping both of Techno’s hands and squeezes tight. Techno looks up hesitantly to see gentle eyes staring right back. They’re crinkled with mirth and his smile widens.

“My son, you are more than worthy of the one who captures your attention. Do not worry. Love has its way,” Phil reassures, letting go of one hand to pat Techno’s cheek.

Techno takes in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. “Alright, father. I will do my duty as Crown Prince of this kingdom.” 

“And as my beloved son who I wish to experience the same love I was able to have with Kristin” Phil adds on, happily.

“Of course.” Techno smiles back.

“Tommy and I can be your wingmen!” Wilbur cheerfully chirps. 

“Fuck off. It’s hard enough on my own without you two bumbling idiots getting in the way.” Techno snaps back before turning on his heel and marching out the grand white doors of the emperor’s office.

He continued down the tiled halls, ignoring Tommy and Tubbo who were playing in the gardens. Wasn’t Tommy supposed to be in class right now? Absentmindedly, Techno concludes Ranboo, the Royal Tutor, probably forgot again. He quickly yells at Tommy to find Ranboo before Phil finds out. Tommy, being the brat he was, sticks out his tongue before continuing to make mud-pies. Tubbo looked shocked over this news though. 

Techno decides to leave it to Tubbo’s morality to sort the situation and continues on his way to his room. He keeps thinking. What could he do to make this Ball bearable? His dad wanted to invite everyone and no doubt, there would be corrupt parents pushing their only sons and daughters for a taste of the crown. And if they were to ascend with him, they wouldn’t know how to rule in the slightest. They probably thought it was fancy dining and dances everyday. Well, news flash! The last queen to live that kind of opulent lifestyle got her head chopped off for the trouble.

Techno begins to lose his confidence again. He lied earlier. To Wilbur that is. Specifically about being over Green which he wasn’t. Wilbur was right that it’s been over 8 years since they have last met but it has been 15 years since they first met. It’s not easy forgetting someone as mesmerizing as Green when he spent 7 entire summers with him.

Finally in his room, he flops onto the large, velvet covered bed in the middle. He looks over to the east side and sees the bookshelves full to the brim with novels on war strategies, history, and mathematics. The desk is absolutely covered in papers as well. Although Phil was still the emperor, Techno took it upon himself to get himself with the kingdom’s affairs.

Rolling onto his side, he curls into a ball. A feat somewhat hard to achieve due to his tall stature. He thinks again of Green, the memory of their first meeting echoes vividly in his mind.

~~o~~

_ “I’m going out. You take care of Tommy.” _

_ A few years back, the Royal family had decided to purchase a nice countryside villa to spend the summers. However, it was only now when Techno and Wilbur were at the prime age of 10 that Phil decided it was safe for the three children to go there alone while he finished up some work. With the supervision of many servants and guards of course.  _

_ “What? Dad said we both have to be with Tommy. You can’t abandon me with this gremlin!” Wilbur pointed at Tommy, the newborn of the Royal Family with bright golden hair and brilliant blue eyes. He was currently chewing on a table leg which Wilbur was quick to pry him off of. “Stop it you dumb dog!” _

_ “You owe me. Remember when I stole the cake from the kitchen maid for you.”  _

_ “...T-that was over a year ago?? Are you serious?” Wilbur furrowed his eyebrows at the incredulous reminder, hands still struggling to keep hold of the royal demon. _

_ “Bye, Wilbur. Have fun with that monster.” Said demon was now munching on the pages of Wilbur’s novel allowing Techno to escape while Wilbur fretted. _

_ “Curse you, Techno the Pig!” Wilbur yelled. He could hear his brother’s laughter getting farther away as he rode off on Carl. He sighs, “Guess it’s just you and me now Tommy…”  _

_ Wilbur turns back to face the royal bitch...only to see an empty room.  _

_ “TOMMY!” _

~~o~~

_ Techno heard a scream from the villa’s direction but ultimately decided that the well-being of his little brothers could be left to the many servants. He patted Carl’s side, prompting the horse to walk further down the dusty path. _

_ The estate was rather large with a lining of trimmed cypress trees. An enormous beige and dark brown mansion sat in the middle of the delicate-managed courtyards. Rose gardens to the front and the typical hedge labyrinth in the back. But the best part, to Techno at least, was the grand forest to the back of the mansion. Dark oak shadowed whatever secrets within and it seemed to carry magic within. Although that was ridiculous since magic isn’t real. _

_ The path quickly diminished into the woods and Techno allowed Carl to take the lead. As the horse trotted along, Techno brushed his fingers along the greenery. It was beautiful out there and the critters were curious. Rabbits hopped along, noses twitching, while birds chirped in the distance, no doubt calling for their mother to bring home food. Through the gaps in the trees, light spilled in creating a shimmering fractal design on the forest floor. _

_ Without a doubt, it was beautiful but he missed life back in the castle. The many war strategy books waiting for him to open and read. The collection at the villa was minimal and filled more with fairytales.  _

_ Techno’s passage of time was blurred from his concentration on nature but the surrounding lands were protected. Even if night fell, there was little threat of danger. At least he thought so prior to Carl’s breathy snort and sudden stop. _

_ Techno looked up to see a small boy past the bush, stroking the antlers of an albino deer. The boy was wearing a pale yellow dress covered in sunflowers with a mossy green shawl draped around his shoulders.  _

_ The albino deer sprung up to stare in Techno’s direction before running off into the trees. The mysterious boy turned around to see the disturbance...What did Techno say earlier about magic being fake? He’s taking that back. There’s a literal fairy princess in front of him. _

_ As if Ender blessed the boy himself, the sunlight seemed to dance around him in a halo. Crystalline viridescent eyes that put emeralds to shame blinked curiously. His doll-face with a cute button nose was framed by delicate dirty blonde locks, messy in a beautiful way. When the boy innocently tilted his head, Techno nearly died on the spot. _

_ “Who are you?”  _

_ “W-ho are you?” Techno cringed. Not only did he just hear the most melodic voice but he stuttered in front of said melodic voice. _

_ The boy pouted, “I asked first!” _

_ “Well, I can’t say…” Although Techno wanted to hear his real name uttered by the fairy, he had to be careful. He didn’t know this stranger and it’s a given that anyone would love a chance to take any Royal member as a hostage. It would be a recipe for disaster. _

_ “You’re weird. Imma call you Pink. And until you tell me your real name, I won’t tell you mine. You can call me Green in the meantime. It’s my favorite color.” Green smiled big and held out a hand for Techno to shake. Slightly surprised by how friendly the boy was, Techno was quick to descend Carl and reach for Green’s hand. It wasn’t as soft as he expected it would be. Rather, it was a strong grip and Techno could feel the calluses similar to his.  _

_ “Why Pink?” Techno questioned. _

_ “Cause your hair is pink, duh. And I like it! It’s pretty.” _

_ Techno flushed, both from embarrassment from something so obvious and from the unexpected compliment. There were people who accused him of being a bastard of the Royal family due to his hair color. He was the odd one out and he spent his childhood growing up with the nobles’ disgust. His family was quick to defend him but that didn’t stop rumors from floating around. “Um, thank you.” _

_ “Of course! Mom always told me to tell the truth especially if it makes someone happy. What are you doing here by the way? I haven’t seen you here before.”  _

_ Green was like a puppy, a cute one at that, Techno concluded. “I’m here on summer vacation at the villa over there,” he pointed in a general area to the south. _

_ “Ohhhhh, Mom told me someone important bought that place a while back. I live east of the woods with my mom and dad. The deer that was just here was Spirit. He’s shy but I’m sure you can meet him next time.” _

_ “I would love to,” Techno smiled. “Wanna meet Carl?” Pointing to the brown stallion who waiting patiently where he left him. Carl pawed at the ground, noticing the sudden shift of attention, and flicked his mane as if to show off. _

_ “I was afraid you wouldn’t ask!” Green laughed, light wheezes and bell-like twinkling spilling out. He quickly bounded up, holding out a hand for Techno. _

_ Oh, there was no doubt now. Techno was going to beg his dad to let him come back here every summer. _

~~o~~

  
  


Dream lifts the washbasin and walks to the water pump. Pulling his sleeves back, he pulls and pushes the rusty handle up and down until water flushes out into the basin. Afterward, he took the basin and walked back towards the laundry room, water splashing out onto the dirt pathway. 

He sighs as he takes the first of many blouses he had to wash. His stepbrothers and stepfather refused to wear the same clothes more than once a month. Sometimes, they would change their outfits 4 times a day: one for the bedroom, another for the lounge room, then the dining room, then the library (Not that they did any studying. They had more fun ripping out random words from the novels or pressing flowers to stain the pages). Ender forbid they went outside where malicious insects and ferocious animals were waiting to bite their feet off though. All in all, it made for a larger laundry load, more representative of a family of 10. Funnily enough, none of his own clothes are in there. Karl was afraid of catching whatever diseases he had and demanded Dream to wash his clothes separately. Yet, he still wanted Dream to do every chore and cook every meal around the house. Honestly, Dream wasn’t sure if Karl was afraid or if he just wanted to tout his power over Dream.

Dream viciously scrubs the cloth on the washboard, trying to get the day’s frustrations out. Only to slow down a mere 10 seconds later when he remembers he’ll be punished if there are any tears. End products being clean shirts and bottled frustration. Honestly, it’s a wonder how he wasn’t used to this already. His pride was strangely large for someone who has been worked to the bone since the prime age of 14. In a few months, August specifically, he would be turning 22. Not that it mattered, the family that lived in the house hadn’t the slightest clue when he was born. They couldn’t be bothered.

As he hangs the last of the day’s load, he hears the shrill voice of Quackity, the younger of the two stepsons.

“Dream! I’m hungry!”

“Coming!” Dream answers back. He makes quick work, fluffing the last towel before dumping the soapy water into a nearby drain. Patting his hands dry on his apron, he walks back to the kitchen to prepare fruit tart. It’s muscle memory as he gathers the ingredients, measures, and mixes. Dream presses the dough into the tart pan and then pops it in the oven. As Dream makes the custard filling, he reminiscences about the past.

~~o~~

_ Dream opens the mahogany door slowly, peering into his parent’s chambers. Or what was now his mother’s chambers. His mother and Dream had moved to another room to obey his father’s wishes. _

_ “Dream, is that you, my dear?” A small voice croaks out. It was barely recognizable and no longer carries the comforting rough timbre that it used to. _

_ “Yes, Dad. It’s me. How are you today?” _

_ Dream steps inside the dimly lit room, closing the door softly behind him. The chambers had a large 4-poster mahogany bed in the middle, dark navy blue curtains hiding the person laying within. The walls were a royal blue and were decorated to the brim with painted family portraits. There was a crystal chandelier in the middle of the ceiling with vine-like gold embellishments growing out like a blossoming flower. Bookshelves lined the walls and despite the dreary atmosphere, there was not a single speck of dust. Dream made sure of it, asking the maids to clean twice a day. A table filled with books and scripts laid still in the corner, the owner long unable to reach the chair to write anymore. _

_ He creeps toward the bed, pulling back the drapes. His father Sam smiles back but it looks more like a grimace. His face gaunt and cheeks sunken, shadowed by the plague that took the kingdom by storm. The plague seemed to have no traceable cause or defined mode of transmission. Proximity didn’t seem to be a factor (the reason why his father was mostly alright with Dream coming to visit him). The emperor recruited doctors from across the country to find the cure. They fortunately did but it wasn’t perfect. The cure was less of a cure and more of a way to prevent future infections. In other words, the already-infected could not be saved. Sam could not be saved. _

_ “I feel like I’m doing better today.” Dream reaches out to grab his dad’s bony hands and draws comforting circles on the back of the hand. Sam’s complexion was pale and gray from leeching. It was the only therapy the doctor could give at this point which was both better and worse than nothing. _

_ “I’m happy to hear that, Dad.”  _

_ “How is your mother?” _

_ “She’s doing alright. She’s on a trip right now to find a cure for you and will come back real soon. Just focus on getting better, ok Dad?” _

_ Sam smiles once again. “Of course, pumpkin. Don’t you worry! I’ll be as good as new very soon!” _

_ “I know you will, Dad.” _

_ A comfortable silence settles in the room. Dream continues to draw stars, comets, and planets on his dad’s hands and whispers of the adventures he had. Dream retells how he went to the woods and met a boy with pink hair. The other boy didn’t give his name so Dream didn’t give his name out of spite. Instead, they called each other Pink and Green. They would have sword fights and play make-believe. Pink was the knight Dream was the princess. But the princess could totally kick the knight’s butt too. They had duels too. Pink beat him most of the time but Dream didn’t hate him for that. Instead, he felt impressed. They found a baby fox in a bear trap and set it free. Pink told him that his brother always wanted a fox named Fundy so they give it that name. But as summer came to an end, Pink told him that he would be leaving back to his home and that made Dream’s heart feel kind of empty. Pink had promised that he would come back every summer to meet him again. But it still made Dream sad. He wondered why. _

_ Sam laughed but it soon progressed into a fit of coughs. Dream patted his back and told him not to overexert himself. Although Dream didn’t know what he was actually saying. Dream was only repeating the doctor’s words. He was only 7 after all. _

_ “My shining emerald, that’s what you call love. For a friend at least. You’re still young but you’ll soon find true love in the future. And who knows? Pink could be your true love.” _

_ “Like you and Mom?” _

_ “Exactly.” Sam coughs. “Listen here, my brilliant starlight. This is important. Life never goes the way we want. There’s always going to be someone to beat you down. Something to tear your soul apart and eat your heart in delight. So count your blessings. But know that love will prevail. Your mother and I love you dearly but there will come a day where we’ll no longer be around to watch you. But I promise we’ll look over you from the stars above. With or without us, you need to remember to be good and kind to even the smallest of creatures. In return, you will receive their kindness ten-fold. Promise that you will care for those who don’t have the same power you do. Promise you’ll value being beautiful inside more than out. Promise you won’t give up hope.” _

_ “I promise, Dad.” Dream holds a pinky out to make it absolute. Sam chuckles before curling his own pinky with Dream’s. _

_ “Thank you, my little Dream.” _

~~o~~

“Dream! Is it done yet?”

Dream startles and sees the edges crisping into a golden brown shade. He promptly takes it out of the oven and calls back, “Almost!” 

He lets the tart cool while cutting the rest of the fruits. Then, he pipes swirls of custard into the tart and delicately places slices of kiwi, mandarins, strawberries, and blueberries in a circular fashion. He debates spitting in it out of spite but decides that it would be a greater insult to the food. Dream slices a few pieces, setting them on fine glass dishes painted with tiny buds, and brings them to the dining room.

Quackity looks up from his embroidery. He was making a duck, a fairly ugly one at that, but Schlatt would praise it regardless.

“Finally. I thought you died in there.”

_ I wish I did.  _ Dream thinks bitterly.  _ Then I wouldn’t have to serve your fatass. _

Karl speaks up, “You brought me one too, right? You wouldn’t be so rude as to only bring one for Quackity.”

“You bitch, I’m not sharing!”

“Don’t worry, I brought enough for both of you. Just settle down.” Dream places the food platter down in front of them before distributing the tart slices. 

Karl is quick to dig in and with a full mouth, mumbles, “By the way! The tutor is coming this evening and I forgot to do my homework. You have to finish it for me and remember to make some mistakes this time. The tutor was questioning me last time, saying it was too perfect for me. Which makes no sense cause I’m smart. I’m just too lazy to do things on time”

Quackity laughs, “That’s where you’re wrong.”

“Hey, I’ll tell Dad on you!”

“Go ahead! Dad likes me more anyways!”

The two continue throwing insults and blowing raspberries and before they start a food war, Dream interrupts, “Don’t worry, Karl. I’ll do your homework. And yes, you’re plenty smart. Quackity, leave Karl alone. I’ll bake a cake just for you tomorrow.” Both brothers seemed somewhat pleased with the compromise, mostly cause Karl didn’t have the mental capacity for sarcasm.

Dream sighs for the millionth time again and checks laundry off his list of chores. Next stop, the library for Karl’s papers.

~~o~~

Opening the door to his room, Dream crawls along the floor to flop onto the moth-eaten mattress in his cramped attic room. He stared up at the ceiling. It was stupidly short, being the reason Dream would crawl so as to avoid bumping his head. He sighs and closes his eyes for a mental break. He was finally done with the day’s work but he starts to mentally prepare a to-do list for the next day. Schlatt had yelled at him for bringing out the silver cutlery and wanted the gold cutlery usually reserved for special occasions. Dream would have to go through the process of meticulously cleaning each prong, divot, and engraved embellishment on the handles before they could be used for eating. Afterall, Schlatt refused to begin eating until he examined every centimeter of the utensil. If a single flaw were to be found, well…, let’s just say Dream might not be seeing much of his left-field any longer. 

Dream shifts uncomfortably on the mattress. That’s what it was. A mattress. No sheets, no pillows, and Ender forbid the brown ragged cloth that barely covers his torso be called a blanket. It was rough and wiry. What in the world possessed it to be wiry? He has no clue. He shakes his head, remembering how his father told him to be grateful for the little things. Perhaps, he should be grateful he has a room in this house. Schlatt would be all too happy to throw him out to the barn if it wasn’t for the stench he would bring back into the house when he cleaned. At the same time, was it asking for too much to not freeze to death? Apparently, to Schlatt, it was.

He’s kind of upset that he didn’t have any free time today. Despite the giant workload, Schlatt would give him, Dream managed it well and used any free time to practice with the sword or study. He would practice slashes in the barn and hit straw dummies. Other times, he studied in the library or snuck books to his room. Since Karl made him do his homework, Dream was often given the opportunity to read in order to complete it correctly. Although he would put in mistakes purposely because Karl wasn’t all too smart and to make it believable for the tutor.

A small yip sounds from the right. Dream turns to see the bright brown eyes of his beloved fox, Fundy. Fundy sticks his tongue out and licks Dream’s cheek, not unlike a dog. Dream giggles before pulling the fox in for a hug.

“You’ll keep me warm, won’t you?” Dream grabs the furry cheeks, squishing and pulling. Fundy squirms in protest before he yips in affirmation. Then he struggles more until Dream lets him go and the sly fox scampers away to eat the food Dream brought back.

“What a liar. You stayed in my arms for the entirety of 5 seconds.” Dream jokes before getting up to stretch. 

He quickly cleanses himself using the washtub in the corner of the room. The water is cold but does its job. After toweling himself dry and changing into a nightgown, Dream shoves the large chest in front of his bed to the side. Then, he sinks to the ground to pull up a loose panel. Inside, there are some of his parent’s clothes and a silk-wrapped object. He grabs the wrapped object and unfolds it to reveal a porcelain hairbrush with an engraved lamb surrounded by lavender and moonflowers. It was his mother’s. Dream still remembers when she would brush clouds of white and tell Dream how Sam gave it to her as a courting gift. That it was Sam’s terrible idea to woo a girl with a hairbrush but that it had succeeded in catching her attention. Mom promised he would find true love like she did, joking that Dream would not find his lifelong partner through a simple rose. No, she promised he would find his true love through an irregular item, not commonly associated with love. 

~~o~~

_ “It’s destiny!” She once said, reminiscing as she combed through her curly locks.  _

_ “Destiny?” Dream questions and puts the jar of paints down to pay attention. _

_ “It’s what meant to happen! Ender decided it so and you will get what you rightfully deserve. My destiny was to meet Sam through a hairbrush. You will find your fated one day as well, my sweetheart.” _

_ “What if I don’t? What if they don’t love me?” _

_ Puffy pulls Dream into her arms and hugs him tightly “Are you doubting me, Dream? The great Captain Puffy who has sailed the seven seas and lived to tell the tales! Let me tell you one right now! Of the Kraken who threatened to tickle us all to death!” She begins to tickle Dream around his stomach. _

_ “N-n-no! I-I believe you! I believe!” Dream laughs and squirms to set himself free of the evil tickle monster. _

_ She only tickles harder. “Nope! That’s not enough! What do you promise?” _

_ “I promise to believe in true love!” Dream shrieks, tears of joy springing to his eyes. _

_ “Yep! That’s how I was able to have someone as sweet as you after all!” Puffy hugs him tightly once more. “So don’t give up hope.” _

_ She stares past Dream to the family portrait hanging on the wall. Dream was but a baby but his bright innocent smile lit up the entire painting. He sat in Puffy’s lap and Sam stood directly behind, hand on Puffy’s shoulder and a sweet smile adorning his face. _

_ Sam, my love, please watch over us. _

_ “Dream, my angel, despite everything I said. There’s one more thing you have to know.” _

_ “What is it, Mom?” Dream questions, head tilting adorably to one side. _

_ “I know Sam taught you to be kind and loving and caring to everyone and everything. I know he made you promise. And he’s not wrong. It’s very important to be kind to all. But… I’ll be honest that some people don’t have those morals. Your father was born a noble, he was somewhat sheltered. I was born to sailors and out on the mighty seas where the navy isn’t always around to protect...bad people run wild. You can teach them all you but they refuse the budge. Some people are evil inside and out. You’re only 10 so you don’t see it yet and hopefully you never will. But there are people out there eager to hurt those who are weaker than them. So you have to be strong, my little warrior, and one day, you can teach them a lesson!” Puffy cheerfully ends, bouncing Dream up and down on her knee. He giggles at the motion before Puffy settles him down once more. “But try and be the better person. It hurts but sometimes it’s safer to turn the other cheek. You have to protect yourself, Dream.” _

_ “Ok, Mom. I’ll protect myself but can I protect you too? I’m getting real good with the sword! The guards said I was!” _

_ She laughs. “Of course! But only if I get to protect my angel too! When you’re older, we can have swashbuckling adventures on my ship! We’ll be back to back! Puffy and Dream! The whole world will know our names!”  _

_ “Yea! I promise I’ll be better too!” _

_ “My duckling, you’re already the best.” Puffy rocks Dream back and forth in his lap and starts to sing. It’s a lullaby Dream would never forget. _

~~o~~

Dream sits down and begins brushing his hair. His hair, despite the lack of proper shampoo, managed to stay soft and luscious. He had been blessed by Ender, his mother once said. Long blonde locks reminiscent of Rumpelstiltskin’s spun gold fell down gracefully to mid-back.. As he brushed, he began to sing his mother’s lullaby.

_ A dream is a wish your heart makes when you’re fast asleep _

He soon finishes with one last stroke before wrapping the precious brush and replacing it in the floorboards. 

_ In dreams, you will lose your heartaches _

Upon hearing the lullaby, Fundy gets up from his comfy position to settle down next to Dream. Dream grabs his front paws and pulls Fundy up a bit to have him standing on his hind legs.

_ Whatever you wish for, you keep _

He gently swings Fundy’s paws and shuffles around in a mock-waltz. The fox merely follows along as Dream spins him around. Dream releases his paws to do a small curtsy. Fundy does a small bow in return.

_ Have faith in your dreams and someday your rainbow will come smiling through _

Dream laughs and scoops up Fundy into his arms, pressing a small kiss to the fox’s snout. He then walks over to the small circular window at the back of the room. The room was terribly small and cold, but if there was one thing he loved, it was the view.

_ No matter how your heart is grieving _

The window overlooked the kingdom and in the middle of the picturesque landscape was the Royal castle. His mother promised she would take him there but that was quite impossible these days. Although he had never been there, he could imagine how beautiful it was there. Pristine marble fountains carefully managed gardens with daffodils and daisies, luxurious rooms full of paintings, and crystal chandeliers. Not to mention, the rumors of the Crown Prince’s beauty and finesse.

_ If you keep on believing _

Before he could finish the song,  he heard tiny claps. Dream turns to glare at his equally tiny intruders and lets Fundy back onto the floor. On the desk are his two best friends, George and Bad. They weren’t exactly human… They once told Dream that they could be dwarves or fairies without wings but they weren’t sure. George had brown hair, blue eyes, and mini white goggles Dream fashioned for him to fix colorblindness. Bad had brown hair and thin wiry glasses. He was slightly shorter than George, a fact George lorded over him every day. Both of them wore hand-made mouse onesies to help them sneak around the house. After all, seeing a rat scampering around was more normal than a 5-inch-tall person. 

“You should have told me you were back. Where were you guys?”

“We didn’t want to interrupt! You’re rarely in a good enough mood to sing these days.” Bad exclaims.

George exasperatingly sighs. “Bad the song wasn’t even over yet. You did interrupt it. Anyways, I’m hungry, did you bring back anything?” Bad gasps and apologizes profusely.

“Oh yea, I did. Just wait a moment. And don’t worry Bad, I can always finish the song later for you.” Dream crawls over to the rack where his apron hangs and reaches into the pockets. He pulls out half a loaf of bread, a small chunk of cheese, and 4 grapes. Back at the desk, Bad and George had already laid out a handkerchief. They held buttons to act as dishes and besides them were thimbles. Dream pinches off some bread and cheese for each of them, placing it on their plates. He then slices a grape in half for their desserts. They thank him for the meal and they sit in comfortable silence as Dream watches them eat. 

Until Dream decides to mock George for his height. He couldn’t help it, it came so naturally to tease the little man.

“Say that again and I’ll steal your kneecaps,” George growls, shaking a fist at Dream. In his other hand is a thimble. Which he was using as a cup. To drink from. Dream decides to give him the benefit of the doubt. Who knows what tiny men in mouse onesies could do?

“Please don’t. I’d like to keep them. They’re quite useful for walking.” Dream holds his hands up in a placating manner.

“Fucking thought so.”

“Language! And no threats at the dinner table! Dream, we have great news for you! Dog! Come here!” Bad whistles. A white rat twice Bad’s size runs in with a parchment in his mouth and drops it obediently in Bad’s tiny hands. Dream never quite understood why Bad named it that. Does that mean if Bad had a dog, he would call it Rat? Maybe in some alternate universe. Bad pats the rat before offering the paper up to Dream.

“Bad? Did you steal that?” 

In Bad’s hands is a piece of parchment around his height due to its folded status. There’s a broken wax seal near the top and scrawling of blank ink. “No! Well maybe...Wait no! This is borrowing without permission...and maybe no returning either…No matter, you have to read this!”

“Goodness Bad, you better put it back where you found it before we get in trouble. But it must be important if you grabbed it.” Dream takes the letter and begins to read it aloud.

“By royal decree, every fair lady and good gentleman in the age of marriage is cordially invited to attend the Royal Ball this coming Spring. Spring? That’s only a month away.”

“Keep reading!”

Dream clears his throat. “At this prestigious event, Crown Prince Technoblade of the Antarctic Empire will choose a future Empress. The Ball will take place over 3 days at the Royal Castle. To honor the Prince’s wishes, the Ball will be held as a masquerade. This will ultimately aid in the Prince’s words: “a selection for personality and dignity”. Beginning on the third day, patrons may begin to remove their masks and Crown Prince Technoblade will announce his bride-to-be. Wow. That’s a lot to take in...”

Bad frowns, little eyebrows furrowing together. “You don’t sound as impressed as I thought you would be.” He begins to wilt.

“No! I’m just shocked. The mask idea is great but still? Three days to fall in love? It seems somewhat absurd.”

“You can’t say that! You promised your parents that you would believe in true love!”

“I do. I’ve seen it with my own eyes. But true love isn’t three days of pompous nobles with extravagant dresses fluttering their eyelashes and flattering the prince. True love comes naturally, Mom said so.”

“I mean, you’re right, but your Mom also said it comes when you least expect it so maybe it can hit you out of nowhere! Ummm, do you not want to go to the Ball...?”

“What? Of course I’m going! It says everyone is invited so Schlatt has no say in this. I just have to find a dress and mask then I can dance my life away for 3 days. Like a mini-vacation! I haven’t had one of those since Mom left.”

Dream hands the invitation back to Bad who hands it off to Dog. Dream gets up and paces the room, thoughts flooding his mind.

“I’m kind of excited now. I’ve always wanted to see the castle and will I get to see the Prince too? He seems like a good person? Oh I think I can wear my mother’s old dress! And a mask? I don’t really have the money to buy one so I guess I would have to make it...Maybe I could ask Karl when he’s in a good mood…” 

Dream pulls up the panel to take out one of the few clothes he has from his parents. One is a white ball gown that his mother once wore before he was even born. It had puffy sleeves and several layers of silk slightly flared out at the hips. There was no hoopskirt so the dress was rather flat. Red ribbons decorated the bottom trim and one large red one accentuated the waist. Honestly, Dream wasn’t sure if he liked it but his mother wore it so it must have been alright.

“What do you think? I’ll need to fix it up a bit to fit me but it should do for the Ball right? I’m not sure when I’ll have the time though.” Dream held the dress up to his slim figure.

“It’s pretty ug-” George starts before Bad slaps a hand over his mouth. George glares and immediately licks his hand, prompting Bad to let go out of disgust. But George doesn’t continue his earlier statement regardless.

“It’s beautiful, Dream! I’m sure you’ll look stunning at the Ball!” Bad cheers, wiping his hand on his onesie. Bad gives a sharp look to George, effectively communicating that they will talk more later.

“Thank you Bad, George. Thank you also for telling me about the Ball. I honestly think Schlatt would have kept it from me.”

George starts towards his matchstick box bed with napkin blankets. “Yea Dream, anything for you. But I think you can plan this another day. It’s almost midnight” He climbs into the box and in an instant, begins to snore.

“Don’t worry, Dream. We can help you fix the dress.” Bad pats Dream’s arm and then heads to bed as well.

“Thank you Bad.” Dream yawns and crawls back to his bed. Fundy is quick to snuggle in close and Dream curls around him. He strokes the fox’s fur as he finishes the last of his mom’s lullaby.

_ The dream that you wish will come true _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, what’s a good name if Schlatt had a pet ram? Lucifer the cat was in the Cinderella movie but I was wondering if you guys could come up with another name? Otherwise, I will call the ram Ramsey lol
> 
> Did you like the refs I put in? I watched a Phineas and Ferb video essay on why Doof is the best cartoon father so it's stuck in my head.  
> Anyways, I hope this chapter can feed you guys! dnb content seems to be drying up a little LOL
> 
> AND THANK YOU FOR THE MANY KIND COMMENTS AND KUDOS! I love talking to you guys and you guys inspire me to write more. I have already planned out the next 6 chapters that wrap up the main story.   
> Please drop a kudo or comment! It's free and you're free to leave if you don't like it LOL. Seriously tho, I love you guys.

**Author's Note:**

> I highly suggest these two male covers of A Dream is A Wish Your Heart Makes!
> 
> The first one is kinda jazzy but the guy's voice is so smooth and nice!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D6Ld8p9-Ruo
> 
> The second one is just so nice and soft!!! It's super calming. This guy is a super small youtuber so give him some support if you can! :)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ys1-iWNmXNA


End file.
